<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain On My Parade by Necromorph2393</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255919">Rain On My Parade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necromorph2393/pseuds/Necromorph2393'>Necromorph2393</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necromorph2393/pseuds/Necromorph2393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Over several months of living on Ajan Kloss, Rey had slowly become accustomed to rain. It was new and scary, but she'd adjusted. What happens when the rain is now accompanied by a bright flashing light and a scary noise?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain On My Parade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> CRACK! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey wanted nothing more than to have a good night’s rest after a long day of training and attending meetings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her body ached, her mind was numb, and sleep was the only thing occupying her mind. Much to her dismay, it seemed the galaxy had a very different plan for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took many instances for Rey to become accustomed to rain, but she’d learned to accept it. Living on Jakku her entire life meant that she never got to experience it. She was frightened and curious the first time rain had fallen on Ajan Kloss. Being a scavenger meant that her brain never stopped thinking, never stopped analyzing for danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while, she learned that it was nothing more than water. The smell of the planet after it rained was nothing short of divine. The smell of nature was so clean and crisp, so powerful and blooming with life. The young Jedi often found that she could connect with the world around her with ease after a rainy night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonight was different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonight there was something <em> else </em> happening. Something she didn’t quite understand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rain poured in as it usually did, but a violent cracking sound accompanied it. She saw a flash of a bright white light, only for a horrible, violent rattling to follow. Rey had never experienced this before. Was it an attack? Had the First Order come for them despite Ben’s promises to keep them away?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one seemed to be running around the hallways screaming or freaking out. There was no battle raging outside. It should have comforted her, but it didn’t. What if she was merely the only one who could hear it? Maybe everyone else was so exhausted, that this vile monster that stalked around in the rain was only audible to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another loud crack of the unknown entity elicited a squeak from Rey as she dove under the covers, silent tears beginning to drip from her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Kylo was exhausted from a day of meetings. Listening to Hux prattle on endlessly about their lack of progress on finding the Resistance was enough to make <em> anyone </em> go mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These days, it seemed like all they had were meetings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew he had to keep Rey safe, and by proxy the entire Resistance. Still, he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the thrill of battle. Something bout having the chance to die almost gave him peace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Supreme Leader himself quickly retreated to his quarters. He needed a reprieve from the day’s events. His head throbbed from the incessant babbling of generals and commanders who only aimed to postulate their own positions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomorrow would only bring another wave of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he entered his quarters, Kylo shed his cape, tunic, and every article of clothing he had the mental strength to discard. When he was done, he remained only in his pants. It would do for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He crawled into bed, quickly dozing off from pure exhaustion. </p>
<p><br/>As always, his mind was filled with visions. On a normal night, it would be an endless loop of nightmares. He’d relive the painful memory of killing his own father, of being rejected by Rey on the <em> Supremacy </em>, or even his haunting fight with Luke. Thankfully, his mind gave him a slight rest from his past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was now with his sweet Jedi. The one woman who didn’t give up on him, even when he’d given up on himself. He wasn’t sure he could ever be the man she wanted him to be, but he had to try. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his fantasy world, he was trying to teach the young woman to swim, while desperately trying (and failing) to not think of how she looked in a bathing suit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben, I can’t do it! It’s too scary!” He couldn’t help but laugh gently at her cries, which earned him a swift slap upside the head. He feigned offense, dramatically rubbing the back of his head. “You wound me, Rey.” The scavenger shot him a cockeyed grin. “I’ll give you something to be wounded by, Solo.” She graciously glided across the shallow end of the pool to him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when she stood, laying her hands on his bare chest to prop himself up. “So strong.” Ben let out a soft groan, letting his eyes shut for a moment. She really was going to be the death of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the next instant, everything changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he opened his eyes, they were in the middle of an ocean. She was drowning. Rey was <em> drowning </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. No! Rey!” He dove under the water after her. She kicked and flapped her arms around wildly. Her face was fearful, and terrified of what was coming. The more he swam to her, the further she seemed to get from him. He simply couldn’t reach her. As she disappeared into the inky blackness of the sea, he shot up out of his bed with a scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was panting heavily, grabbing at his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then that he felt Rey’s fear pouring out of her though their bond, entangling with his own fear and doubling it. What the hell was going on? Why did she seem so terrified? The bond opened up, and Rey seemed to be… hiding under her bedsheets?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>There seemed to be no escape from the vicious monster outside. Rey was certain she was going to die. This would be the end of her. </p>
<p><br/>“Rey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last of the Jedi threw the covers off of her head, looking back at the man who was supposed to be killing her, and vice versa. Her ‘mortal enemy’. Despite that, she was keenly aware of the heat bubbling up in her cheeks at the sight of him shirtless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kriff, why was he so handsome? It really wasn’t fair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Any thoughts of Ben’s appearance were thrown out the window as another crack had her jumping once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey, what’s wrong? What are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey could hear the tiredness in his voice. He’d likely been sleeping just moments ago. She breathed in, focusing on not sounding too weak and miserable. She didn’t want to appear like a small child to him. “There’s… I don’t know, Ben.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She noticed the way he cringed when she’d said his real name. “Sorry. Kylo. I-I don’t know. It was raining and then the monster came!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo furrowed his brows together, blinking a few times at her. “The… the <em> what </em>?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey seemed to be at a loss for words. How could she explain what she was hearing and seeing when she’d never heard it before? “It’s like a white light. It flashes bright, and then there’s a loud sound. A <em> really </em> loud sound. It’s scary, B- Kylo. There’s a monster outside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo narrowed his eyes slightly, looking around the room as he seemed to be deep in thought trying to piece together what she was saying. After a moment, his eyes widened and he started to laugh. He started to laugh <em> hard </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey didn’t see what was so funny. Was he making fun of her? She looked at him with glassy eyes, sniffling. “W-why are you laughing at me?” She whispered in a small, almost broken voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo cleared his throat, smoothing his long raven hair back. “I’m sorry. There is no monster, Rey. You’re in a thunderstorm. It’s lightning. It’s just static building up in the air that makes the lightning shoot down. The sound is just the result of it. There is no monster, I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was difficult to believe that the horrid sounds she was hearing was the result of static buildup, or whatever he’d just said. Still, it didn’t make it that much better. She felt that familiar heat rising from her heart into her cheeks as she looked at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you stay with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Kylo had <em> not </em> been expecting her to want him to stay. They were enemies, or at the very least, that’s what he kept telling himself. It was the only thing he could do to reason with himself that he had to attack her. He knew it wasn’t true, though. No matter how opposed their respective sides were, he could never consider her an enemy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laid his head back as he began to gather his pillow and his sheets. “Kylo? Where did you go?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could hear the fear and slight panic in her voice. She was much too adorable for her own good. He poked his head back out as he rolled off his bed. “I’m here. You’re kind of laying on the floor of my quarters from my perspective. Just gathering my stuff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took his pillow and set it down next to Rey, laying down on the stiff floor and pulling Rey into his arms before pulling the blanket over them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The floor he was on felt stiff, cold. It wasn’t comfortable in the slightest. Yet when she curled up into his arms, he could feel her unwind through the bond. With each passing second, she became more calm, more peaceful as her head rested on his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments, he felt Rey’s arms gently wrap around his large frame. He couldn’t help the gentle smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Kylo…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo looked down at Rey, his heart pounding in his chest at the close proximity. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be used to such intimacy. He swallowed hard, the saliva sticky and hot in his own mouth. “If you want, you can.. You can call me Ben…” He whispered near her ear, resting his hand on the small of her back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey never spoke to him, only offering him an exhausted hum of contentment before dozing off in his arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though she was across the entire galaxy, Ben had never felt closer to her. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for taking the time out of your day to read this! This is my very first fic ever! I have many ideas for more one shots and even full fledged multi chapter fics, but I really wanted to start with this and get feedback from all of you! Please feel free to drop a comment on your thoughts! Criticisms are more than welcome! It's necessary to grow as a writer! Thank you all again for reading my little drabble of a one shot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>